Oxan Technocracy
The "Oxan Tehnocracy" is an galactic empire, with a dictatorship style government called the Tandra, ruled by the overseer. The main part of the population in the technocracy is composed by Oxani. This state is the first Oxan Nation in the Galaxy, founded in the year 310 b.CT. The nation is a federal technocratic dictatorship composed of 502 University Communities "states" and seven major self-governing territories, wich are located on the planet Ok'san. Each University Community has its own overseer called supervisor. Tri'Glixerina one of the largest universities eith by nearly 1,600 million Oxani, it is also the capital of the technocracy and the place where the Tandra has its seat. Government The Overseer of Tandra is the supreme commander of the armed forces, government and the head of state. The Tandra is a kind of council, where all the supervisors of all university communities have a seat. University Communities Large metro complexes that are considered city-states and fulfill the task of universities. The exclusively for science and development were built. They govern themselves through meritocracy, the more they sacrifice themselves, the higher post with more influence they get, but it also means more responsibility. The highest rank in a community is that of the deacon. As soon as they are in the diacon's rank, they can be elected supervisor for life.The supervisor is the dictator of a community and does not owe anything to anyone. He enjoys the absolute trust of his community. The supervisor is also a member of the Tandra and has an influence on national politics. Self-Govern Territories There are seven self-govern territories. Kudania, Okania, Sarta, Fedura, Enegua, Potarion and Mit'xuria. Most of these territories are still old kingdoms or remnants of the old empire. States that have survived the Middle Ages, and sometimes represented spiritual views. But they have completely surrendered to the new technocratic order. The self-govern territories are now vassal states of the Tandra. Tandra Federal Dictatorship The Members of the Tandra form the Federation. Together they rule the empire and decide certain laws. All supervisors of the Tandra have the opportunity to be elected to Overseer for life. Only supervisors have the right to vote, they are the only ones who can stand for election. If there are two candidates remaining, a selection will be made. The winner will be Overseer. Civics Technocracy to maximize efficiency, this society is governed according to the principles of science and rationality. The personal whims of an ignorant and dangerously unqualified political elite must not be allowed to interfere. The '''Efficient Bureaucracy '''makes this society is renowned for its efficiency. Not only do the mag-trains run on time, but the colossal bureaucratic apparatus required to run an interstellar nation has been greatly streamlined. History * 310-01-01 b.CT. Nation founded * 209-02-02 b.CT. First Oxan Colony founded. The colony ship OXA Alam'Purim has found a rare glade in the jungle of Haribas Prime and landed there. * 208-03-14 b.CT. Our Technocracy has added an New Sun System Brius and Mira. * 208-12-14 b.CT. by an Expidision to a new Sun System we found a 5000 Year old Mother Ship from an another species near an moon. in the end we have Nothing more found that would works. * 207-03-11 b.CT. our sensors has found an Pirate Faction near our Territory, Founded by an Group of Thieves, thats tried to steal our Technology. * 209-06-21 b.CT. the Pirate did atak one of our stations and steal some Technology from us, but we had luck, some of our fleets was out there near this sun System and Destroyed all their ships this was truly an glory Victory for out Technocracy. * 206-06-03 b.CT. the Pirate Station hidden near our Territory, that was later found by our sensors, is from our Fleet Destroyed an glory Victory for us again and Maybe they have learned that no one should be steal our Technology. * 205-03-15 b.CT. our Researchers has found an fossil on an Asteriod but they have no clue what to do. * 150-03-20 b.CT. we have claimed a new Sun System, Ginigan as ours. * 100-03-09 b.CT. we have claimed a new Sun System, Taanafir as ours. * 50-03-19 b.CT. we have claimed a new Sun System, Toreil as ours. * 50-12-14 b.CT. by an new Expidision to a new Sun System, on our ship Monitors was found an mysterious objekt faster than our fastest ships and to fast for our Sensors to scan this objekt. the objekt is to fast to catch or to slow them down, Nothing did work. * 52-01-15 b.CT. by an new Expidision to a new Sun System, our sensors have found a planet with an Civilisation in Pre-Space age, they have Nuclear weapons Maybe they destory them self, so we can take their planet. * 52-04-18 b.CT. on our Technocracy some People are not glad About the presence of the founded Civilisation they dont want something to do with this species. * 52-07-27 b.CT. near the Primitive Civilisation, we have found an old Kolonie on the Orbit, from this planet called Hyadum. but what we found did Confirm our Worst Thoughts this is not god to make contact with this species. * 53-11-06 b.CT. a new sun System names Goffia is ours. * 24-02-01 b.CT. we have encountered the Laterian warrior clans. * 22-05-07 b.CT. this species tried to make trades with us but they had Nothing what we wanted, all Communication canceled. * 18-02-14 b.CT. this species …….. has tried to steal some of our Technology, what an scum we have confront them with their spyes and Thieves. but they have canceled their Communications with us we cant let this happend. * 17-01-01 b.CT. we have cleared war against them…... * 17-05-07 b.CT. we have found another species near them we did make contact with Thaan Hegemony. * 17-12-01 b.CT. we have make a deal with the new species called Thaan Hegemony. Divide the Laterian Territory and split them in indivudual clans, The thaan get territory and we get. * 16-09-05 b.CT. the scum species Laterian has lost meny of their fleets. * 15-03-14 b.CT. the sum species lost the war. * 11-01-01 b.CT. the sum Species ......has subjegate to our Technocracy. founding of Technocratic Prosperity Sphere. * 05-01-01 b.CT. the species ….. has made contact to make more deals with us that make us rich. * 00-01-01 CT. the Species ……. has made Proposal to make an Föderation. Galactic Federation Formers On 0-01-01 has been founded a Galactic Federation called (Galactic Concord) by the Oxan Technocracy and the Aquarian Star Church. Most Recent History * 2201-01-06 a.CT Category:Nations